First
by StelletoBoots
Summary: Request from bravekid: Fink learns that her roommate, Dendy, is a virgin. She hatches a plan to help her friend. Feat. Denink, TKendy, Fin.O.


Request from bravekid: fink and dendy are roomates,fink wanted to teach dendy to have fun with her man ko,so she drugged him and chainhim on one of dendy tables without clothes,fink brought her to see tko chained,fink and dendy take turns on him,with feathers and such, fink kiss dendy to make tko angry,

"Truth or dare?" Fink asked as she licked her green lollipop.

Dendy shrugged. "Truth."

"Who was your first?"

"No one.

Fink paused. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"You're kidding."

"No, then it wouldn't be a truth."

"Oh my Cob! How have you never had sex?"

"Kappas tend to be very particular about who they end up with."

"Well, everyone's like that-"

"We're not allowed to date until our parents agree to meet 7 times to see if the male can court the female. Even then, we have to be supervised."

"Isn't that superfluous?"

Dendy shrugged. "I grew up with it. Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you known KO?"

"Since I was in elementary."

"Wow. But you've had other boyfriends?"

Fink nodded.

"Lucky..." Dendy mumbled.

Fink then got an idea. "Howzabout this? I've met with KO more than seven times...I think he'd be good for you...and I can supervise you having sex."

Dendy blushed. "Y-y-y-you...would do that...for me?"

Fink nodded. "I bet TKO would want in, too." She smirked as Dendy nodded her head.

"Nice to invite me here, Fink!" KO smiled.

Fink raised her glass and motioned KO to take the drink she got him. KO smiled and they clinked the glasses together. What KO didn't know as he downed his shot was that Fink had put in a drug into her on-off boyfriend's drink to make him passout. "Bet I can beat you in a drinking contest!"

"What would I win?"

"Sex."

TKO came out and smiled. "Deal."

"More over here!"

The bar tender slid more drinks and pretty soon the glasses started to pile up. TKO grumbled a bit. "Ugh...okay, Fink...? How much have you drank?"

"I'll call an uber and tow trucks." She slurred and let TKO rest on her shoulder. Soon, he was KO again, and Fink had a ready plan for her boyfriend.

She was able to stay sober and conscious to chain him up so he could vomit when he needed to.

Fink set KO in position, then woke him up by snapping her fingers. "KO..." Fink cooed sweetly.

"Hhnnnnn. Wha-?" KO tried to get up only to find his arms and legs pulled taunt. "Ah! What the!? Fink? What's going on?"

"Shhh..." Fink put a finger to his lips as TKO came out. "My roommate's a virgin. I thought you'd definitely want to try her out, make her day. Grill, even her week, maybe even her month." Fink used another finger to feel the underside of his member

TKO bit his lip as he became erect, and slowly began to be aroused by his off-girlfriend.

Fink smirked then stopped when she saw he was about ready. "Be ready, I'm sure she'll love this." Fink then sauntered up to Dendy's room, and shook the kappa gently.

Dendy blinked a few times and sat up, covering her body.

Fink's tail lashed as she smirked. "Don't worry, but you are gonna need to lose your clothes for this."

Dendy blushed harshly, but did so, leaving behind her worn underwear and pajamas and revealing her nude body for the first time to someone who wasn't a doctor or related to her.

Fink followed Dendy down the stairs and Dendy gasped and covered her face. Fink grabbed Dendy's shoulders and led her down the final few steps.

"Woah." TKO challenged. "So this is your pretty roommate?"

Dendy blushed more, and Fink led her over. "C'mon Den...you gotta at least take a look..." Fink grabbed Dendy's wrists and pulled them to the kappa's sides.

Dendy let out a whimper.

Fink walked away to TKO and pulled out a discreet box. She opened it and pulled out one of her and KO's favorite play things. Some enlarged feathers found at the naughty store. Fink then put one in Dendy's hand. "C'mon Den. Open your eyes and I'll show you how to pleasure a man with these bad boys." She flirted and sauntered over to TKO.

Dendy opened one eye, then both as she saw a man's body in the most raw possible way. His hands and legs showing off his entire body, and the focal point was his throbbing, excited, large cock. She knew that humans were bigger than kappas but Cob, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to fit him in.

Dendy felt her nipples harden for the first time, a tad painful as she looked to Fink, who had now taken her clothes off and made the kappa's arousal worse.

Fink chuckled and prepared the first feather. "Now, to start off, feather touches are soft, sweet, and ticklish." She explained as if she was an instructor. She began to gently take the feather along the inside of TKO's arm, making him suck in a breath as he fought off laughter. Fink kept moving downwards to his armpit, and rubbed the outside rim. TKO bit his lip, but felt laughter with moans wanting to form as he throbbed.

Dendy stiffened as she saw the sudden movement, the scientist now being intrigued as her nipples felt like they were trying to drag Dendy on a leash to bring herself to use them to mess with his raging, weeping dick. Rubbing her nipples against him to make him throb, having to touch those parts of herself she had never had the courage to. She then tuned back in to what Fink was doing.

Fink moved the feather up to TKO's neck, while holding his chin away from his body to make sure that he wouldn't make it worse. He made a noise in his throat and began to laugh as the feather stroked him, until it reached his soft spot and he moaned loudly.

His dick throbbed and pulsed as his soft spot was stroked and Dendy's attention snapped back to it. That most private part of a man. Cob, how big was he? She wanted measurements.

"You wanna try?" Fink asked.

Dendy nodded and Fink went behind her to help push her towards the private area. Dendy's knuckles that held the feather turned white as she approached. Fink held Dendy's wrists to help her virgin friend. "Where do you want to touch?"

Dendy gulped. "H-his uh...thigh..."

Fink led Dendy's free hand to hold TKO's muscular leg. Dendy let out excited breaths and she looked to the feather and began to stroke his base with it.

He moaned and pulsed, thighs shaking.

Dendy bit her lip as she saw the pre-cum dribble down his member. The feather stroked upwards as Fink helped Dendy guide it.

"You should put it in your mouth." Fink suggested.

"Wh-what?"

"Put it in your mouth."

Dendy looked unsure.

"Look it's gonna be really messy if you don't."

Dendy gulped and grabbed onto both of his thighs. Carefully, she opened her mouth and let her froggy tongue loll out. She slowly made her way down onto TKO's "soldier," dripping more warmth onto him that made him moan loudly and twitch more.

Fink then grabbed Dendy by her temples and helped her get onto him faster. "Now, suck..."

Dendy obeyed, trusting Fink and sucked and slurped at TKO's dick.

TKO tried desperately to move his hands help her bob her head, but he was chained. He moaned louder, like a caged animal. And then he came, arching his back and fangs on full display as he howled and filled her cheeks.

"Now, it's okay if you need to spit-" Fink tried only to see Dendy gulp it down.

Dendy got off of him, panting. "Spitting is rude," she stated.

Fink smiled.

"You ready to lose your flower?" TKO grinned.

Dendy seemed confused.

"Your virginity." Fink clarified.

Dendy felt hot all over and nodded.

Fink helped Dendy up and poked the tip of TKO's member into Dendy's virgin cunt. Dendy yelped then cooed as blood began to leak out.

"Ha! I knew you girls had hymens to tear!" TKO said triumphantly.

"No...it's a womb sheet..." Dendy managed to clarify.

"And don't act like you know more about a girl's anatomy than an actual girl!" Fink growled.

"Whatever." TKO rolled his eyes then started to moan as Fink began to guide Dendy's hips and rock her on his cock.

Dendy threw her head back and moaned at the new feeling, only to be cut off by Fink kissing her.

"F-Fink...?" TKO growled. "What are you doing?"

Fink didn't answer as she continued to help Dendy rock her hips with one hand, and began to grope the kappa's teat with the other. Her fingers pinched the sensitive nipple and her tongue pushed into Dendy's mouth to dance with her tongue.

TKO groaned and moaned as he growled, and Dendy quickly began to cum for the first time in her life. Pleasure sweeping across her mind and body, making her twich and coo musically in her throat. Dendy moaned fully as Fink continued to make out with her.

Fink kept rocking Dendy's hips and guided the hand that still held the feather and placed the other feather into Dendy's free hand to lay her in a way that she would be able to use the tips of the feathers to swirl around TKO's sensitive nipples. "I'm gonna let go," Fink informed, "you just keep rocking those bombastic hips, okay?" Fink cooed and groped her ass with one hand and pinched her clit with the other.

Dendy nodded and drooled a bit as she continued to thrust her hips and she came again, feeling so good.

Fink chuckled then began to kiss her again while walking arond the table.

"Fink! You're mine! You should be kissing me!" TKO protested.

"We're on a break." Fink mentioned. "But if you want to kiss something..." she positioned herself above TKO's face.

"Please," he begged.

Fink sat down on his face, and kissed Dendy again and pinched both her nipples, making the already overstimulated kappa nearly cum again.

TKO moaned, making Fink moan as well. He arched his back with teary eyes and came, making Dendy moan and cum again.

Dendy's eyes rolled back as tears flowed down her cheeks and she looked so impossibly happy and beautiful to Fink.

The were-rat stopped kissing Dendy's swollen lips and began to bite at her soft spot, making her groan and smile and drool.

TKO ate out Fink deeply until he came again, causing Dendy the same. And he still ate the rat's lust until she came and he gulped it down.

Dendy panted and yawned.

"Aw, tired?" Fink asked, not getting off of TKO.

Dendy nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Fink cooed and got off of TKO's face, allowing him to breath.

"Excuse me!" TKO protested.

Fink used her tail to press a button and TKO was freed.

"Fink?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I take her up to bed?"

"No. I'm doing it."

"Come on! The least I could do is-" he tried to stand, but failed.

"The least you can do is get some clothes on." Fink smirked.


End file.
